mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Rainbows großer Tag
Rainbows großer Tag ist die sechzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Yay :Rainbow Dash: Also, was haben wir gelernt? :Fluttershy: Die Kontrolle zu verlieren. :Rainbow Dash: Gut. :Fluttershy: Zu brüllen und laut zu schreien. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, und am wichtigsten ist… :Fluttershy: …Leidenschaft! :Rainbow Dash: Richtig. Und jetzt, wo du gelernt hast so richtig anzufeuern, lass mal was hör’n! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, willst du mich wirklich so anfeuern? Lauter. :Fluttershy: Yay. :Rainbow Dash: Lauter! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Rainbow Dash: LAUTER! :Fluttershy: tief Luft Yay! :Rainbow Dash: Urgh… :Fluttershy: Zu laut? :<<Titellied>> Rückschlag :Fluttershy: Yay. :Rainbow Dash: Luft Und jetzt Phase eins meiner Flugkünste. :Fluttershy: Oouh. :Rainbow Dash: Phase zwei! :Fluttershy: Toll, weiter so. :Rainbow Dash: Jetzt kommt’s, Phase drei, der Ultraschallrainboom. Komm schon. Grrr. Woow. Oh oh. Uooooooh! Die Legende des Rainboom :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, das Letzte. Vielen Dank, dass ihr mir dabei geholfen habt hier aufzuräumen, Mädels. Ich hab das ganze Wochenende über den Büchern gehockt. :Rainbow Dash: Oooouuuooooh! Ugh! :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack und Pinkie Pie stöhnen. :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, du warst toll, Woohoo. Hab ich zu stark angefeuert? :Rainbow Dash: He, oh, tut mir furchtbar Leid. Das war ehrlich gesagt eine ziemlich schwache Vorstellung… :Fluttershy: Ach nein, so schlecht war sie gar nicht. Am besten war wie du die Wolken im Kreis gedreht hast. :Rainbow Dash: Argh, ich rede doch gar nicht von mir, ich spreche von deinen Anfeuerungsversuchen. Das war echt schwach! :Twilight Sparkle: Worüber streitet ihr beiden denn? :Fluttershy: Wir haben uns gestritten? Oh, tut mir Leid. :Rainbow Dash: seufzt Ich wünschte ihr könntet alle nach Cloudsdale kommen und mich beim Jugendflugwettbewerb sehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn das? :Pinkie Pie: Bei dem Wettbewerb kommen die besten Pegasusponys zusammen und zeigen ihre Flugkünste. Manche sind schnell. Autogeräusche Und manche sind elegant. Uuooh uuooh au aaah. :Applejack: Oh man, ich würd’ zu gerne sehen wie du dort deine Flugkünste zeigst. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, ich wünschte ihr könntet dabei sein, natürlich bin ich froh, dass Fluttershy da ist, aber sie ist nicht gerade gut im Anfeuern. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ich geb’ alles für deinen Ultraschallrainboom. Es ist der coolste Trick überhaupt. Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen, aber egal, hey kommt schon, das ist der Ultraschallrainboom. Bei dem Namen kann er nicht schlecht sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn ein Ultraschallrainboom? :Pinkie Pie: Du musst wirklich mehr unter Ponys kommen. Der Ultraschallrainboom ist einfach der Oberhammer! Wenn ein Pegasus wie Rainbow supermäßig beschleunigt dann: BUMM! Dann gibts einen Ultraschallknall und ein Regenbogen erscheint. :Applejack: Und Rainbow Dash ist das einzigste Pony, was den Trick jemals hinbekommen hat. :Rainbow Dash: Ja aber das ist jetzt schon lange her, da war ich noch ein kleines Fohlen. :Pinkie Pie: Du kriegst diesen Trick bestimmt wieder hin. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, soll das ’n Scherz sein? Ich bin die beste Fliegerin die Cloudsdale je gesehen hat! Ich flieg den Ultraschallrainboom doch locker im Schlaf. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, wenn du die Nummer zeigst wirst du den Wettbewerb bestimmt gewinnen. :Rainbow Dash: Der erste Platz ist ein ganzer Tag zusammen mit den Wonderbolts. Einen ganzen Tag lang mit meinen großen Vorbildern fliegen, damit ginge für mich ein Traum in Erfüllung. :Fluttershy: Yay. :Rainbow Dash: Jetzt möchte ich mich ausruhen, man muss es mit dem Training ja auch nicht übertreiben. Hehe, wobei DU allerdings unbedingt weiterüben solltest. Ich brauche Fan’s die meine unglaubliche Vorstellung entsprechend anfeuern können. :Fluttershy: Sie hat diese Nummer jetzt schon hundertmal geprobt, aber irgendwie bekommt sie sie nicht mehr hin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie genug anfeuern kann das es klappt. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, und wir sollten hier unbedingt aufräumen… schon wieder. :Rarity: Na dann, mach schon! :Twilight Sparkle: Was soll ich machen? :Rarity: Irgendeinen… Zauberspruch. Wir brauchen Flügel, wir müssen nach Cloudsdale, hast du nicht gesehehen wie nervös sie gewesen ist? :Applejack: Nervös? Hast du nicht alle Äpfel unterm Baum? Sie hat noch lauter rumposaunt als ne Blaskapelle beim Ponyschützenfest. :Rarity: Ach, bitte. Ich hab genug Modenschauen organisiert um Lampenfieber zu erkennen, dass kannst du mir glauben. Wir müssen irgendwie versuchen sie zu unterstützen. Lass dir was einfallen! :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! seufzt Wie soll ich bitte in diesem Chaos einen Flugzauber finden? :Pinkie Pie: Ein Flugzauberspruch? Bitteschön. Seite siebenundzwanzig. :Applejack: Woher wusstest du das? :Pinkie Pie: Lag auf meinem Gesicht als ich vorhin im Regal gelandet bin. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah ja, hier: Das ist ein Zauberspruch der Erdponys drei Tage lang Flügel verleiht. Ouh, der ist aber ganz schön schwierig, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das kann. :Rarity: Versuch es trotzdem. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, an wem von euch darf ich den Zauber mal ausprobieren? :Rarity: Ich versuch es. Für Rainbow Dash werde ich es riskieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Na gut, also dann. angestrengt :Applejack: keucht :Twilight Sparkle: Es hat funktioniert! Cloudsdale :Rainbow Dash: Du musst lernen, selbstbewusster zu sein Fluttershy. Versuch einfach lauter zu sprechen. :"Dumb-Bell": Ach sieh mal einer an, wer ist denn hier gelandet? :"Hoops": Unsere gute alte Freundinn Rainbow Crash. :"Dumb-Bell": Und, mal wieder aus der Flugschule geflogen? :Dumb-Bell, Hoops und Score lachen :Rainbow Dash: Ich bin nirgendwo rausgeflogen! :"Dumb-Bell": Sieh’s ein, Rainbow Crash, die Flugschule hatte zu viele Vorschriften und es blieb dir zu wenig Zeit für deine Nickerchen. :"Hoops": Hey, frag sie doch mal nach ihrem Ultraschallrainboom. :"Dumb-Bell": Ach, das ist doch nur ein altes Pferdemärchen. Du hast es nichtmal ansatzweise drauf so’n Trick zu fliegen. :Fluttershy: Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! oh, tut mir sehr Leid, ich wollte selbstbewusst wirken. Ihr werdet schon sehen, sie fliegt hier den Ultraschallrainboom. :"Dumb-Bell": Nein wird sie nicht, so einen Trick gibt es nämlich nicht. :Fluttershy: Seht euch ihre Flugshow an und überzeugt euch selbst. Wenn ihr Zeit findet… :Dumb-Bell, Hoops und Score lachen :"Hoops": Ja, wenn wir Zeit finden. :"Dumb-Bell": Keine Sorge, wir werden da sein. :"Hoops": Also bis dann, Rainbow Crash. :Fluttershy: Hast du das gesehen? Ich war so selbstbewusst. :Rainbow Dash: seufzt Die Jungs haben total recht, ich werd den Trick nicht hinbekommen. :Fluttershy: Aber Rainbow Dash, nur weil dir der Ultraschallrainboom beim Training ungefähr hunderttausend Mal danebengegangen ist, bedeutet das noch lange nicht das dir das in einem riesigen Stadion voller ungeduldiger, superkritischer, sportbegeisteter Ponys passiert. :Rainbow Dash: UARGH! Was soll ich tun? Alle Ponys werden sehen wie ich versage. Die Wonderbolts wollen von einer Loserin wie mir nichts wissen. Prinzessin Celestia wird mich in den Wald der ewigen Magie verbannen. Mein Leben ist vorbei! Die Ankunft :Fluttershy: Irre! :Rainbow Dash: Irre? Ja ich werd bald irre wenn dieser Trick nicht funktioniert. :Fluttershy: Rarity kann fliegen! :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, du kannst fliegen?! :Rarity: Ja, ihr traut euren Augen wohl nicht, was? Sind meine Flügel nicht wunderschön? Twilight hat sie mir gezaubert, ich bin ja sowas von begeistert. Wieso guckt ihr denn so? Wir wollen unsere Lieblingsfliegerin bei diesem Wettbewerb schließlich anfeuern! :Rainbow Dash: Wir? Ich, ich kann es gar nicht fassen. :Fluttershy: Ja, das ist unglaublich. :Rainbow Dash: Man, das ist cool, ihr seid echt hier! :Pinkie Pie: Na klar doch! :Rainbow Dash: Warte! Wie geht das denn? Sonst können nur Pegasusponys auf Wolken laufen. :Pinkie Pie: Haha, super, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe einen Zauber gefunden, der einem Flügel verleiht. Aber es ist zu anstrengend ihn öfter zu machen. Ich hab noch einen Anderen gefunden, mit dem man auf Wolken laufen kann. :Applejack: Und jetzt sind wir alle hier um dich anzufeuern. :Rainbow Dash: Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich war gerade dabei so ein winziges, klitzekleines bisschen nervös zu werden. Aber da ihr jetzt hier seid fühl ich mich schon viel besser! Hey, bis zum Wettbewerb bleibt noch etwas Zeit, wie wärs: Fluttershy und ich zeigen euch Cloudsdale. :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack und Pinkie Pie: Ja! :Pinkie Pie: Eine tolle Idee! :Rarity: Wunderschön hier in den Wolken. :Rainbow Dash: Hier wären wir, die schönste Stadt über den Wolken. :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack und Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Aaah. :Rarity: Ouuh, Aaaahaha! :Rainbow Dash: leise Ääh… den anderen Viele der berühmtesten Pegasusponys kommen aus Cloudsdale. :Rarity: Oh, wartet doch! :Bauarbeiterpegasus: Wow! Die Flügel sind ja der Wahnsinn! :Rarity: Wie nett, dankeschön. :Twilight Sparkle: Sei bitte vorsichtig mit den Flügeln. Sie sind aus Spinnweben und Morgentau und desshalb unheimlich empfindlich. :Rarity: Nur keine Sorge Twilight, sie werden sicher nicht zerstört wenn man ihnen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. :Applejack: Wenn wir schon hier sind würde ich mir gern ansehen wo das Wetter gemacht wird. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, tolle Idee. Na dann kommt Mädels, auf zur Wetterfabrik! In der Wetterfabrik :Rainbow Dash: Also, hier werden die Schneeflocken gemacht. Jede einzelne wird hufgeformt, wie ihr sehen könnt eine ganz schön schwierige Aufgabe. :Rarity: Oh, von hier oben sehen die Schneeflocken sogar noch schöner aus. :Fabrikarbeiter reden aufgeregt durcheinander :Rainbow Dash: Verschwinden wir bevor Rarity den Winter verhindert und eine Dürre verursacht. :Rainbow Dash: Und hier werden die Regenbogen hergestellt. :Pinkie Pie: sich den Huf ab schreit keucht Ist das schaaaahaharf! :Applejack und Twilight Sparkle lachen :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Regenbogen sind nicht bekannt dafür, dass sie gut schmecken. :"Dumb-Bell": Wohohow, wo hast du denn diese fantastischen Flügel her? Ich will auch so welche! :Rarity: Mh, ja, dass kann ich gut verstehen. :Dumb-Bell: Hey, seht doch, da drüben is ja auch Rainbow Crash schon wieder. :"Hoops": Ohoho ja, Rainbow … ähm, äh, äh …Crash. :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, musst du dich unbedingt mit diesen Typen unterhalten? :Rarity: Oh, sie haben doch nur meine Flügel bewundert Rainbow Dash. :Dumb-Bell: Ja, du solltest lieber den Ultraschallrainboom vergessen und dir stattdessen auch solche Flügel besorgen. :Dumb-Bell, Hoops und Score lachen. :Fluttershy: Mmh, ähm, kommt Mädels, sehen wir uns an wie die Wolken gemacht werden. Rainbow Dash Hör nicht auf diesen Blödsinn, du wirst diesen Wettbewerb bestimmt gewinnen. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, soll das ein Witz sein? Ich werd den Ultraschallrainboom nicht hinbekommen, sieh dir doch nur meine langweiligen und gewöhnlichen Flügel an. Ich bin erledigt. :Fabrikarbeiter bewundern Raritys Flügel :Rarity: Ahahahahaha hahahaha, ach was, diese alten Dinger? Na von mir aus ihr Ponys, macht ruhig Fotos wenn ihr wollt. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, wir sind eigentlich hier um Rainbow Dash zu helfen sich zu entspannen. Klapp deine Flügel ein und hör auf so anzugeben. :Rarity: Pah, wie kannst du von mir verlangen diese Schönheit zu verbergen? :Die Fabrikarbeiter sind fasziniert von Raritys Vorstellung :Rarity: Ahahaha. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht glücklich aus. :Rainbow Dash: Natürlich nicht, wieso sollte ich auch glücklich sein? Alle sind so beeindruckt von Raritys tollen Flügeln das es sowieso niemand bemerkt wenn ich beim Wettbewerb den größten Mist zusammenfliege. :Rainbowshine: Hey, ich hab eine Idee: Du solltest beim Wettbewerb mitmachen. :"Nana Knits": Ja, ich könnte dir den lieben, langen Tag beim fliegen zusehen. :Rarity: Es gibt kein Pony, das seine Flügel so gut zur Geltung bringt wie ich! Ja, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mitmachen. :Rainbow Dash: Was?! :Fabrikarbeiter: Oh, so schön. Wunderschön. Zauberhaft. :Rainbow Dash: Ngh, was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich werde den Wettbewerb auf keinen Fall gewinnen können. Der Jugendflugwettbewerb :ertönen :applaudiert :Klopf, Klopf :Rarity: Ich brauch noch ein kleines Weilchen. :Pinkie Pie: kichert :"Dumb-Bell", "Hoops" und "Score" lachen :Rainbow Dash: schluckt :Madden: Ladys und Gentleponys! Erhebt euch nun von den Plätzen und begrüßt mit mir unsere allseits geliebte Prinzessin Celestia! :jubelen :Madden: Und jetzt einen riesen Applaus für die Schiedsrichter unseres Jugendflugwettbewerbs. Hier sind die Wonderbolts! :und Applaus :Madden: Aber jetzt wird es richtig spannend. Wer wird ihn diesmal gewinnen und in diesem Jahr der beste junge Flieger sein? :"Lucy Packard": Ok, es beginnt die Startnummer eins, du bist dran. :Rainbow Dash: Ooh! :"Lucy Packard": Okay Nummer zwei, du musst auch raus. Komm schon, wir ham hier nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, sie redet mit dir! :Dr. Hooves: Oh, ähm, das bin ja ich! :"Lucy Packard": Okay Nummer vier, Zeit sich fertig zu machen. :Rarity: Ich bin Nummer vier und ich brauche noch ein winzigkleines Momentchen. Sei ein Schatz und nimm ein anderes Pony vor mir dran, mmh? :"Lucy Packard": Gut, is mir doch egal wer dran ist aber irgendein Pony muss da jetzt raus gehen! :Meadow Song: Na schön, dann bin ich dran! :Rainbow Dash: Öhm, was kann ich denn jetzt tun? :Twilight Sparkle: Mit gefiel Nummer sieben, fünfzehn Salti hintereinander ist bestimmt nicht einfach. :Fluttershy. Ich fand Nummer zehn ganz toll, sie ist wirklich ein so höfliches Pony. :Applejack: Mmh, ich frag mich nur wo Rainbow Dash oder Rarity bleiben. Der Wettbewerb ist schon fast vorbei. :"Lucy Packard": Nummer fünfzehn, du bist dran, los! :Rarity: Rarity, ist soweit! :"Lucy Packard": Passt auf Mädels, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber wir haben nur noch Zeit für eine von euch beiden. Also entweder entscheidet ihr euch oder ihr geht jetzt zusammen da raus! :Rarity: Also Rainbow, wollen wir? :Rainbow Dash: schlottert :Madden: Und nun kommen wir zu unserem letzten Teilnehmer: Pegasus Nummer fünfzehn. Äh, und offenbar ist da auch Nummer vier… :applaudieren :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy und Twilight Sparkle jubeln :Rarity: Viel Glück Rainbow Dash, los, gib dein Bestes. :Rainbow Dash: schlottert :Rarity: Sei bitte nicht böse, aber ich hab eine andere Musik genommen, dein, Rock ’n Roll passt einfach nicht zu meinen Flügeln. :Rainbow Dash: schluckt :Musik :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon Rainbow Dash, du weißt, dass du es kannst! Versuch dich einfach zu erinnern. Phase eins! :applaudieren :Rainbow Dash: Uuaaah au. :"Hoops": Klasse! Toll gemacht Rainbow Crash! :Bumb-Bell, Hoops und Score lachen :Rainbow Dash: Na gut, Phase zwei. :Fluttershy: Seht doch! Phase zwei scheint zu funktionieren. :jubeln :Rainbow Dash: Uoow! :Prinzessin Celestia: keucht :Rarity: Jetzt kommt mein großes Finale! Ich werde direkt vor die Sonne fliegen und lasse mit meinen wunderschönen Flügeln ganz Cloudsdale bunt erleuchten! Ah! Darüber werden sie noch in vielen Jahren sprechen! :Rainbow Dash: Das ist meine letzte Chance die Sache noch für mich zu entscheiden! Phase drei! Der Ultraschall… schluckt …rainboom. Flügel, lasst mich bloß nicht hängen! :Rainbow Dash: Nnngh! :Rarity: vor Anstrengung Seht mich an Ponys von Equestria. Denn ich. Bin. Rarity! :staunen Mayday! Flügel brennen ab. :Rarity: Oh oh. Aaaaaaaaaaaah! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, Raritys Flügel haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. :Rarity: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ultraschallrainboom :Rainbow Dash: keucht Halt durch Rarity! Ich komme! :Rarity: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! :Fluttershy: Uah, ich kann nicht hinsehen! :Rarity: Hä? :Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Twilight Sparkle: Ja! :Rainbow Dash: Nngh! Nngh, nnnnn! :Fluttershy: Der Ultraschallrainboom! Sie hat’s hinbekommen! Sie hat’s geschaaaafft! :Rarity: Uuaaaaah! :Rainbow Dash: Wow! :jubeln :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy und Twilight: Ja, haha, ja! :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab’s geschafft! Geschafft! :Rarity: Hach, du hast es wirklich geschafft! Ich danke dir, Rainbow Dash. Du hast mich gerettet! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, ja! Und das auch noch, ha! Der schönste Tag meines Lebens. Rainbow triff die Wonderbolts :Rarity: Ich möchte mich bei euch allen entschuldigen, dafür dass ich so angegeben hab mit meinen, wunderschönen Flügeln. Die sind mir irgendwie zu Kopf gestiegen. :Fluttershy, Applejack und Pinkie Pie gleichzeitig: ::Fluttershy: Ach, ist schon okay Rarity. ::Pinkie Pie: Wir haben dich trotzdem lieb. ::Applejack: Mach dir mal keine Sorgen Rarity. :Rarity: Und ganz besonders Leid tut es mir, dass ich in letzter Minute bei dem Wettbewerb mitmachen wollte, dabei hast du so hart daran gearbeitet, ihn zu gewinnen. Denkst du du kannst mir das irgendwann verzeihen? :Rainbow Dash: Ach, ist schon okay, ist doch alles gut gegangen. Ich hätte die Wonderbolts nur gern getroffen bevor sie ohnmächtig waren. keucht Au weia au weia au weia au weia au weia au weia! :Spitfire: Du bist also das Pony das unser Leben gerettet hat. Wir wollten dich unbedingt kennenlernen und uns bedanken. :Rainbow Dash: Au weia au weia au weia au weia au weia au weia! :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia. :Prinzessin Celestia: Hallo Twilight Sparkle. Und deine lieben Freundinnen grüß ich auch. :Rarity: Prinzessin Celestia, mir tut es sehr Leid wegen des Wettbewerbs. Rainbow Dash ist wirklich die beste Fliegerin in ganz Equestria. :Prinzessin Celestia: Das weiß ich doch meine Liebe. Sie hat ja heute nicht nur ihren unglaublichen Mut bewiesen, sondern osgar noch einen Ultraschallrainboom geflogen. Deshalb geht der erste Preis des diesjährigen Jugendflugwettbewerbs an: Rainbow Dash! :applaudiert :Rainbow Dash: Oweioweioweioweioweioweioweioweioweioweioweiowei! :Prinzessin Celestia: Und Twilight Sparkle, konntest du anhand dieser Erfahrung etwas über Freundschaft lernen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja konnte ich Prinzessin. Aber ich glaube Rarity hat heute noch viel mehr gelernt. :Rarity: Ja, allerdings. Manchmal ist es wichtiger mit allen vier Hufen auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Und für seine Freunde da zu sein. :Prinzessin Celestia: Hervorragend. Gut gesagt, Rarity. :Rainbow Dash: Das ist der schönste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben! :"Dumb-Bell": Äh, hey, Rainbow Crash. :"Hoops": Rainbow Dash! :"Dumb-Bell": Oh, ’tschuldige, Rainbow Dash. Wir wollten dir nur kurz gratulieren, dass du den Wettbewerb gewonnen hast. :"Hoops": Dein Ultraschallrainboom war echt der Oberwahnsinn! :Rainbow Dash: Äh, danke Jungs. :"Dumb-Bell": Äh, und es tut uns Leid das wir vielleicht nicht immer so nett zu dir waren. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, ist schon okay. Ist fast vergessen. :"Dumb-Bell": Hey, woll’n wir mal was zusammen machen? Vielleicht hast du ja Lust uns diesen megacoolen Trick zu zeigen. :Rainbow Dash: Tut mir Leid Jungs, aber ich bin schon verabredet! : Navboxen en:Transcripts/Sonic Rainboom es:Transcripciones/La rain-plosión sónica ru:Стенограммы/Звуковая радуга ru:Стенограммы/Звуковая радуга Kategorie:Erste Staffel